


Unforgivable Love~ (不可饒恕的愛情~)

by orphan_account



Category: The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation
Genre: Everyday means everyday, Jealousy, M/M, Minor Rape warning, Minor nearly abusive warning, hella gay, this is really gay, this was really fun to write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-07-31 18:16:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20119489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ". . .Lan Zhan, when I said I wanted to sleep with you every day, can you pretend like you didn’t hear it?”“No.”...It seemed that this had only been the beginning of a very active relationship. . .Chapters 1-11Wei Wuxian knew that Lan Wanghi could get jealous very easily and wanted to test his limits, see how far he could push Lan Wangji. It was known that Wei Wuxian did love a good tease, and he could think of nothing better than pressing Lan Wangji's buttons.(Will be updated as chapters progress. But be patient with me~ For those who aren't into things that are too rough, don't worry. Some chapters are more fluff and loving and will be mentioned in the notes if it is a more fluffy chapter~)





	1. Advantageous Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

> No smut here, just the events before this all started. However, I will warn you that I did this at 5 in the morning so the writing is a bit crap. Future chapters will be MUCH more impressive, I assure you.
> 
> Thank you for picking this up~

A strong liquid clawed down Wei Wuxian's throat, the tasty drink reminding him of when he was back in his old body, back when he was known at the _Yiling Patriarch, the Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation. _And though the memories that came with the strong drink were sharp and painful, the flavor of such a drink was easily as strong, if not stronger than the nostalgic feeling that accompanied the savory drink.

Slowly, his lips parted from the bottle, both satisfied and displeased to find that the jar of Emperor's Smile was empty and hollow, the previously filled jar seemed nearly pitiful as he tossed it to the side and off of the roof, the pieces shattering against the harsh, unforgiving grass beneath him. He could care less in all honesty, however, a smug smile crept its way to his lips as he imagined Lan Wangji's face in the morning as he would step on the thick pieces and look down at the mess with the cool, icy expression he always had. And just imagining that twinge of annoyance bounce onto his normally calm features almost made him pleased.

Wei Wuxian turned away from the shattered pieces of the empty jar down bellow as he leaped onto the next rooftop, a second jar of the fine wine held firmly in his left hand as his pace slowed, going from a sprint to a jog to a walk and then, finally, there was no movement at all. 

Wei Ying stared at the tree he had so boldly laid upon in the past, chugging the jar in front of Lan Wangji without a care in the world, his full attention fixated on the pleasurable sensation filling his senses as the liquid poured down his chin and dripped onto his chest. 

_So shameless_

He shook his head and giggled as he vaulted onto the tree, settling in on the same branch he had leaned across so long ago. He almost thought he was in his own body for a moment, though the way his hair flowed in the cold breeze seemed different than before and snapped him from his trip down memory lane instead dragging him to the reality that he was currently living in.

And he couldn't be happier.

Of course, there were bumps. There were cracks in the road that just couldn't be skipped over. But he had done it- _they _had done. And things were calmer now, much more complicated, sure, but at least he wasn't being constantly hunted and sneered at by every head that turned in his direction.

Instead, by Lan Wangji's side, he had earned a place among the people. It was akin to respect, though not quite there. And, of course, there would always be people that disliked him but, honestly, he only needed one person's opinion and he didn't need anyone else's.

Lan Zhan.

These days, he and Lan Zhan had grown quite close. Well, a lot more than close. Besides the numerous sleepless nights they spent in bed with each other, exchanging pleasure and letting their bodies find each other in unexpected places, each time more exciting than the last, the love the two shared was noticeable by anyone who even cast them a second glance. It didn't help that they were together almost always, so much so that it is said that wherever Wei Wuxian goes, his beloved Lan Wangji wasn't far behind.

And, for the most part, this was true.

It wasn't Lan Wangji's fault, he imagined. After all, the ones that hated him were against him so much so that they would go as far as to poison his drinks or sneak a needle into some bread he would buy, and each time Lan Zhan had been there for him. And though he was grateful each time, Wei Wuxian couldn't help but feel like a pair of eyes constantly watched him and he nearly felt trapped. So getting out like this to enjoy some drinks that he knew were untouched by lethal chemicals without the sensation of those gleaming eyes watching him. . .

He felt good. He felt free.

By this time at night, Lan Zhan should be sleeping, so his worries and concerns were thrown out of a metaphorical window. Well, almost all of them, anyway.

As Wei Wuxian closed his eyes and rested his head against the tree, the small smile on his lips began to slip. Ever since he had come back, he had tried his hardest to tease and torture Lan Wangji, however, his efforts seemed feeble. That was until they got into bed and he broke down Lan Zhan's calm composure and drove him wild with the simplest tease. Oh, it was such a beautiful sight to see the one he tried so hard to receive a reaction from turn into a flustered mess just from calling him _Er-gege._

Wei Ying yanked the cover of the bottle off and watched as he let it drop to the grass bellow, little interest in it as he tilted his head back and poured the liquid into his mouth with fervor, almost chugging the entire bottle before finally realizing that this was the last one he had for the night and he had a feeling that he might want to savor it more than the last one.

Reluctantly, he tilted the bottle upright and sat up, resting his elbow across his knee as he pulled it up to his chest, his other leg dangling over the edge as he wiped the delicious drink from his thirsty lips, staring out at the moon and stars as he began to think back on all of his shameless acts in the past. How he had done all of them with the lack of knowledge that Lan Wangji was actually enjoying it.

A chuckle escaped his lips and he sighed longingly. Spending time out of Lan Wangji's Jingshi was nice on occasion, but he now found himself longing to be in his arms again, his ear pressed on his chest as he listened to his heartbeats, the soothing tempo lulling him to sleep slowly. 

He shook his head softly and focused on the situation that should have been on his mind. How to tease and torture Lan Wangji.

As he thought of several different scenarios and ideas, running each in his head and being dismissed due to the lack of the result he was wanting, he began to feel his thirst and longing rise. But he withstood it and took a swig of the Emperor's Smile before continuing his thought process. Both verbal and physical teasing would lead to a very heated night in bed and though it sounded tempting, it would be the same as every other time he had teased him and maybe taken it too far.

And he wanted something different.

A groan escaped him as he covered his eyes with his arm, laying back down against the sturdy branch and closing his eyes as he felt the beginning of a headache begin to form. Between the session he had with Lan Zhan a few hours earlier and the constant nagging in his head, he hadn't gotten much sleep the day before and now he was sitting on a tree with some wine and a body that so desperately craved to be in Lan Zhan's arms again.

He sighed and removed his arm from over his eyes, looking at the wine that he strangely no longer craved, and setting it down in a crevice between two thick branches before standing and hopping back onto the rooftop to begin his travel back to Lan Zhan's Jingshi.

He almost expected to run into his Er-gege on his way back, though he saw no trace of the man he was looking for though, once he stepped inside of the building he had grown so familiar with, he heard a shuffle from the other room. His timing could not have been more perfect.

As the man of the hour slid open the door and stared at the suspicious Wei Ying with those cold, calculating eyes, he felt like a child who had been caught drawing on the walls. "I- uh- brrr," he faked a shiver and squared his shoulders around his neck, rubbing the sides of his thin, yet muscular arms, "It's so cold, Hanguang-Jun! I went out looking for your brother to show me where some blankets were, but the night was silent and I couldn't find him!" He feigned his shock as he shook his head with a 'tsk, tsk, tsk,' though a smug expression was threatening to appear on his features.

Of course, Lan Wangji fell for none of it and stated coldly that he should take a warm bath before promptly shutting the sliding door.

\---

Warm water dripped from his midnight black hair, the crystals of water droplets almost making it seem like someone threw a ton of diamonds into his hair. And though this distracted him for a while as he stared at the surface of the water for a long time, his thoughts quickly drifted to what he should do.

He wondered about his lie to Lan Wangji. The terrible one that clearly was seen right through, as expected. He imagined if it were true, sneaking out and asking Lan Xichen for some blankets and having him lead him back to his house to lend him some of his blankets.

Wei Wuxian wondered what Lan Wangji's expression would be like after he told him that he had gone to his brother's house in the dead of night and went near his bed. He snickered and muffled his laughter into the back of his hand, though the gasp he made was not so easily masked.

He had just found out how to torture Lan Zhan.


	2. ~Updates~

So a recent spark of inspiration has hit me and I have decided to work on a new Story- HOWEVER, I will be adding more chapters onto this very soon. School recently started up for me, so I have been crowded with school work. This means that chapter updates will be slow, but I will try and make then as long as I can to make up for it.

For now, I will be working on the other story and I hope that you'll check it out~ It isn't in the MDZS fandom, though. In fact, it's more like a book or story of my own with my own characters and storyline. So if you want to check it out, I would very much appreciate that- so, with not much more to say. . .

I love you all and I hope you enjoy reading~


End file.
